User talk:Amyroselove
Archive/s: Archive 1 ---- Archive There you go :) It's Archived :) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 07:09, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes. 01:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 02:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::It's okay, there isn't much to do besides help users right now. 02:14, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::There is a sig button on the tool bar above the text area. It looks like cursive writing. 02:20, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Glad i could help :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ask Can you please check the Request for Adminship page? I'm currently asking for Rollback rights there and only a few visit it nowadays but i think i can help the wiki alot if i become a rollback. Though it's your choice. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:04, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily! I will be helping your wiki VERY shortly, due to some issues on here, and on Sonic News Network, I've been busy :( I'll be editing very soon :) -- well thats good,we havnt talked in a long time,thing is none of my friends on the internet remembered it was my birthday july 3rd,though my ex-gf might have remembered but shes not on much in july Runner VS Shadow 13:37, September 3, 2011 (UTC) well thanks,ive got pokemon white now,and a new team Runner VS Shadow 16:58, September 3, 2011 (UTC) yea,and do you know that you can fight cynthia in black/white,you might have already heard Runner VS Shadow 18:40, September 3, 2011 (UTC) hey dont feel so bad,i amlost never have wi-fi,tohugh while i was at my dads i had wi-fi and battled so people online,i won only 2 times Runner VS Shadow 18:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) i loves hoenn,so i have 4 hoenn pokemon in my team, swampert mightyena (trying to get one with all three fang attack not including poison) swellow, flygon,ive also got lucario and jolteon Runner VS Shadow 18:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC) YAY,GO HOENN,the music is awsome and i love most of the pokemon too,hmmmm,you havnt talked much Runner VS Shadow 22:11, September 3, 2011 (UTC) well its ok,.....,ok ran out of stuff to say Runner VS Shadow 19:11, September 12, 2011 (UTC) exactly, well is there anything you'd like to talk about Runner VS Shadow 19:59, September 12, 2011 (UTC) well now ive found out bloomie (if you dont remember shes my ex gf) is now dating other person i know online,but not in real life Runner VS Shadow 19:12, September 13, 2011 (UTC) yea,guess theres not much else to say about it Runner VS Shadow 19:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) well moving away from that subject,i now have a poochyena that knows fire,ice and thunder fang,and will soon teach it crunch and evolve it,lol the ultimate biting pokemon Runner VS Shadow 19:55, September 14, 2011 (UTC) oh sure,what would you like help with Runner VS Shadow 19:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ive seen a few animes and manga thats not on your wiki,like one of the most famous anime DBZ Runner VS Shadow 20:04, September 14, 2011 (UTC) well,not right now,but if i think of anything i'll let you know,oh and,would it be alright if i was an admin,just asking Runner VS Shadow 20:07, September 14, 2011 (UTC) oh,well not realy sure i would Runner VS Shadow 20:13, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ok then,.....,again ive run of things to say Runner VS Shadow 20:16, September 14, 2011 (UTC) alright then, ^^,i'll do the best i can Runner VS Shadow 20:18, September 14, 2011 (UTC) so anything else we can talk about Runner VS Shadow 20:21, September 14, 2011 (UTC) does she have a game for it,possibly either ocarina of time 3D or star fox 64 3D Runner VS Shadow 20:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ok,*sigh* not much else to talk about is there Runner VS Shadow 20:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC) nope,all i have is a DS lite,but my little brother has a DSi Runner VS Shadow 20:30, September 14, 2011 (UTC) only difference is i dont have Wi-Fi,if i did i'd want to battle you so badly Runner VS Shadow 20:33, September 14, 2011 (UTC) only time ive ever gotten wi-fi to work on my DS is at my dads house in tennessee Runner VS Shadow 20:35, September 14, 2011 (UTC) if i ever get the chance lets battle Runner VS Shadow 20:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC) alright,see ya Runner VS Shadow 20:42, September 14, 2011 (UTC) hey im on again,and if your on too,can we talk on the wikia chat this time Runner VS Shadow 22:09, September 15, 2011 (UTC) oh umm,the chat is borke so if you read what i said before,we wouldnt be able to talk on chat Runner VS Shadow 20:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ok,i expecting your busy right now,and when you have free time we can talk again Runner VS Shadow 15:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) its ok, so what doy uo want to talk about Runner VS Shadow 18:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) lol i got a lucky edit, IM LUCKY Runner VS Shadow 18:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) first time i got that,pretty cool,so anything else you want to talk about Runner VS Shadow 22:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) i was going to suggest going to wiki chat but its too messed up,dont ask why,to hard to explain Runner VS Shadow 22:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) hehe,oh i got my mightyena to know fire fang,icefang,and thunder fang,and crunch,lol all biting attacks Runner VS Shadow 22:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) its ok, anything else to talk about,cause ive got nothing Runner VS Shadow 01:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) me either, ^^', but yea ive got nothing at all to talk about Runner VS Shadow 19:06, September 20, 2011 (UTC) i know >.<, now im bored <.> Runner VS Shadow 00:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) exactly,why is there nothing to talk about,and your not talking much so im guessing your busy Runner VS Shadow 20:21, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ah,well,i like talking to you,cause not too many people will talk to me,dont know why,i mean ive got a few friends that do talk to me Runner VS Shadow 19:10, September 28, 2011 (UTC) lol,i have movie one and two, havnt seen 3 yet Runner VS Shadow 21:50, September 29, 2011 (UTC) nice,now if only i could see the movie Runner VS Shadow 00:59, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ok again ran out of stuff to say, >.< Runner VS Shadow 15:45, October 1, 2011 (UTC) hmmmmm,well right now its knight of the wind Runner VS Shadow 15:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) nice,oh,think youd be able to draw latias or latios,i like those two Runner VS Shadow 15:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ok then, thanks Runner VS Shadow 15:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC) thing is im horrible at drawing, if i could id like to draw them Runner VS Shadow 16:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC) its ok,not much else to talk about is there Runner VS Shadow 16:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC) oh i just remembered,in my pokemon white,i have a giritina lvl 99 so close to lvl 100 Runner VS Shadow 16:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ive been beating the elite four lots of times,mainly to help other pokemon lvl up Runner VS Shadow 16:20, October 1, 2011 (UTC) yep,but one time i acidently released a pokemon that was holding one of my exp shares Runner VS Shadow 16:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) i was lucky to have another one Runner VS Shadow 16:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) yea, >.< if only you could get more exp share in the game,it would help out a lot,oh and i made an acount on miniclip Runner VS Shadow 16:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) lol,also,you sent me a friend request,did you know it was me when you did Runner VS Shadow 18:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) yep that was me,and i do like mudkips Runner VS Shadow 19:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) nice,oh and while im thinking about hows the latias and latios drawing coming Runner VS Shadow 19:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) oh,well its ok,you can start anytime Runner VS Shadow 19:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ok talk to you later Runner VS Shadow 19:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hey,i dont have school tomorow (tuesday) voting i think Runner VS Shadow 19:10, October 3, 2011 (UTC) well,gotten any work done on the drawing? Runner VS Shadow 21:32, October 3, 2011 (UTC)